Mirrors
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: Spencer Reid and Gatsby Algérnon are getting married but past mistakes and circumstances are giving them cold feet. Will Penelope Garcia help them see that their true love knows no boundaries?
1. Cold Feet

**Mirrors**

* * *

**Cold Feet**

* * *

"What about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

Penelope Garcia took the red hat off and put on a purple one with green feathers around it. "_This one_?"

"Do you want to attract birds?"

Garcia sighed. "Come on, Remy. This is a big day. I'm trying to look my best."

"I know that," Remy Laurent agreed. "But you're not supposed to outshine the bride."

Penelope gave her friend a look. "No one is going to outshine Gatsby on her wedding day. Not even my awesome self."

Remy laughed. "Well, let's go. We're going to be late.

Garcia nodded. They were part of the wedding party after all. Today was the day that the "Wonder Twins" of the BAU, Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Gatsby Algérnon, finally tie the knot. They've been together for five years and endured countless trials while working with the FBI. They've broken up twice and had two children. And now, they're about to spend the rest of their lives together. Garcia smiled. She was happy that Reid and Gatsby have found each other.

"What are you smiling about?" Remy asked.

"I'm just happy for them," Garcia replied.

"So am I."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Remy's six-year-old daughter, Olivia Johnson, ran up to the adults in a panic.

"Ollie, what is it?" Remy asked. "You should be getting your brother in the car."

"Uncle Spence is here!" Olivia said.

Remy and Penelope looked at each other before heading downstairs to the hotel lobby. There they saw the young doctor sitting at the bar with a drink and looking at a piece of paper.

"Reid, what are you doing here?" Garcia asked. "You're supposed to be at Virginia Beach."

"I can't do it, Garcia. I can't get married."

"What do you mean you can't get married?" Remy said. "It's simple, say your vows, say I do and boom you're married."

"I didn't write my vows!" Reid exclaimed. "I don't know what to say, I'll ruin the whole thing."

"Okay, calm down, G-man." Penelope soothed. "You're just having cold feet. It happens."

"Not to Gatz."

Suddenly, Garcia's phone rang. When she answered it, there was a woman's voice speaking a blend of panicked French and Spanish.

"I think it's for you," She said, handing it to Remy.

Remy took the phone from Garcia. "Hello? Gatsby, what…okay, okay, calm down I'm coming up there." After hanging up the phone, Remy turned to Penelope. "Gatsby is having a meltdown."

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

"Apparently, the dress is too small and her vows are ruined. She's saying it's a sign."

"It _is _a sign!" Reid exclaimed.

"Shut up, Spencer. I'm going to talk to Gatsby. Garcia, talk to Reid. This wedding is going to happen. We're not wasting $300 worth of food."

After Remy left, Garcia took a seat next to Reid, who was still looking at the piece of paper.

"What's really going on, Reid?" She asked.

"I can't get married, Penelope." Reid said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll ruin it."

Garcia paused to analyze Reid's situation. His childhood was not a sunny one. His father left him and his mother was a paranoid schizophrenic. Plus, he was bullied. He never had something or someone to make him feel special. Garcia knew that whenever Reid was around Gatsby, he was a whole different person.

"You're not going to ruin anything, Reid." Garcia soothed. "You love Gatsby to death and she loves you."

"I don't know why she does. I'm a disaster waiting to happen."

"Reid, honey. Just because you're father left you, doesn't mean you're going to leave your kids."

"But what if I get schizophrenia? I'm not going to be there for my kids if my mind isn't right? What if I can't be able to take care of my family? I didn't even think about that when I proposed to Gatsby. What the hell am I doing?"

"Spencer Reid, shut up!" Garcia snapped.

The young agent shut his mouth.

"How could you doubt the love of your life? You two are _made for each other. _Gatsby is your soul mate."

"I know that, Garcia. Gatsby is my everything. But I can't risk hurting her. She's been hurt too much already."

Penelope sighed. It was like the situation was hopeless: the wedding was going to be canceled, Gatsby's heart shattered to a billion pieces. There has to be something she can do to save the wedding. Then Penelope Garcia had an idea.

She took out a small compact mirror from her extremely large purse and gave it to Reid.

"Look in the mirror," She told him. "Tell me what you see."

Reid looked confused. "I see my reflection."

"Now close your eyes."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Don't worry, this is going somewhere. Just close your eyes."

Reid sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't know what Garcia was going with this. But then again, it was Penelope Garcia. He didn't question it. So he closed his eyes.

"Now use that awesome eidetic memory of yours, and go back to you and Gatsby's sweet moments together."

Reid thought back to the times he and Gatsby had. Some were good, some were bad. Others really stuck out in his mind.

* * *

The time when they first met:

**_"I need a 12-letter word for 'cynical'"_**

**_ "Misanthropic."_**

**_Reid turned around to see a young girl wearing a black Hello Kitty T-Shirt, denim mini-skirt, pink leggings and Nikes. She was reading a Love Poetry Book._**

**"_Excuse me?" Reid asked._**

**"_You wanted a 12-letter word," Gatsby said. "I gave you one."_**

* * *

Their first date:

**_"What's wrong, Spency?" Gatsby asked._**

**_Reid stared down at his plate. "Nothing, Gatz. I just…it's just that…"_**

**"_Spencer, it's a date. Not an interrogation."_**

**"_But this is our first date. I want to make a first impression with you."_**

**_Gatsby smiled and took Reid's hand in hers: "You don't have to impress me. You already have stolen my heart."_**

**_Reid smiled. "You've stolen mine."_**

* * *

The day when he became a father:

**_Reid rushed to the emergency room in a panic. He looked around for a nurse or a doctor to tell him what's going on. _**

**_ "Is there a doctor here?" He called. "I need to speak to someone."_**

**_A nurse came in just in time to see the young doctor nearly go into frenzy._**

**_ "Sir, calm down." She said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"_**

**_ "My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI. My partner arrived here in labor…"_**

**_ "Was her name Dr. Gatsby Algérnon?"_**

**_ "Yes, it is! How is she? Were there any complications?"_**

**_ "Relax, Dr. Reid," the nurse said. "Dr. Algérnon is fine and so are the babies."_**

**_Reid sighed in relief. The nurse seemed to pick up with the young doctor's emotions._**

**_ "Are you the father?" She asked._**

**_Reid nodded. "Yes." _**

**_ "Well, you're the proud father of twin girls."_**

**_The nurse led Reid to the room where Gatsby was. He saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, utterly exhausted from delivery. He eyed the two bundles of joy that were now his. They were caramel complexion and small enough to fit into his hand. Reid picked one baby up and held her. The child opened her eyes and looked at her father. Tears of joy sprang down Reid's eyes._**

**_ "Spencer," Gatsby moaned, waking up._**

**_Reid looked to see Gatsby sit up on her bed. _**

**_ "She looks exactly like you." _**

**_ "I'm so glad you're okay," Reid breathed. "When I couldn't get a hold of you…"_**

**_ "I know, I know. How're the others?"_**

**_ "They're still trying to get Flynn. Hotch let me go to see you."_**

**_Gatsby smiled. "So, you're still sticking to our names or you chosen something else?"_**

**_ "No, Isadora and Minerva are beautiful. I'm just stuck with the middle names."_**

**_Gatsby thought for a moment. "Isadora Hayley and Minerva Harper Reid."_**

**_Reid smiled as he looked at his daughters. "I like it."_**

* * *

Garcia saw the calmness in Reid's face and she knew that she struck a cord.

"Open your eyes, Spencer." She said. "What do you see now?"

When Reid opened his eyes, he looked at the Garcia's mirror again. He saw something different. Something special. It was like he was staring at his better half.

"Gatsby," He said. "I'm staring at Gatsby."

Suddenly, every doubt that was in Reid's mind was dissolved in an instant. All Spencer Reid wanted to do was marry the woman he loved.

"Where's Gatsby?" He asked.

"She's in her room with Remy, panicking like you." Garcia replied.

Reid pushed his drink aside and rushed upstairs to Gatsby's room. Garcia followed shortly after, smiling to herself.

* * *

**_"I'm looking right at the other half of me...it's like your my mirror, my mirror staring back at me."_**

**_-Justin Timberlake_**


	2. Everything

**CCoAC June Wedding Bells Challenge**

**Assigned Characters: Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia**

**Original Characters: Gatsby Algérnon and Remy Laurent**

**Prompts: Wedding Vows, Wedding March, Congratulatory wedding toast**

* * *

**Everything**

* * *

"Everything is ruined," Dr. Gatsby Cecilia Algérnon cried.

"Look, nothing is ruined, Gatsby." Remy Laurent comforted. "You can just rewrite your vows and I can re-alter your dress."

"The wedding is in 2 hours! I can't fix this in two hours!" Gatsby slumped down on her bed. "Maybe I'm not meant to get married."

"Yes, you are. I didn't cater for nothing."

"Screw your food, Remy! This is my life!"

Remy sighed and sat next to Gatsby. "I know it is," He said. "But you and Reid have been through so much in the past five years and have risen above it. You're crazy about each other."

"But I know that my past will catch up with me no matter what. My life will constantly be in danger and not just because I'm with the FBI."

"I think Reid knew what he was getting into when he decided to go out with you. He would've broken up with you a long time ago."

Gatsby stood up and walked up to a full-length mirror.

"I don't know what Spencer sees in me."

"I do." Remy got up and stood behind his best friend. "You're a strong, beautiful woman. Smart, witty and not afraid to speak her mind. Spencer loves that about you."

Gatsby scoffed at that. Of course those were her best qualities but those were also the ones that got her in trouble. "You're going have to do better than that." She said.

Remy was right. He was going have to do more to convince Gatsby that this was the right decision. He decided to go with the big guns.

"Gatsby, look at me–Gatsby looked at Remy and saw a solemn look on his face–"There are a lot of people in this world who would kill to have what you and Reid have right now. _I had _what you and Reid had. Now he's gone. Don't let this slip away."

Gatsby was blinking away tears. "How do I know if this is right?" She sniffed.

"Trust me, you do."

Gatsby reminisced on all the times she and Reid had together. They had some interesting times together. But what stood out in her mind were the times when she needed Reid the most. Reid knew all about her dark past and all he wanted was to protect her. That day in Montreal stood out to Gatsby the most:

* * *

**_ Spencer Reid woke up to find one side of the bed empty. He wondered where was the woman he shared an unforgettable night with. He looked around to find Gatsby Algérnon looking out the window, wearing his shirt._**

**_ "Hey, what are you doing up?" _**

**_Gatsby shrugged. "I'm just thinking. If I hadn't been so truthful to Hotch about who I was, I wouldn't be hiding."_**

**_ "You did what you had to do. Delmar would've killed all of us to get to you."_**

**_ "You don't care about what do? Who I am?"_**

**_Reid came over to Gatsby and put his arms around her._**

**_ "All I care about is your well-being. Ever since that night in Gideon's cabin, I can't fathom the thought of not being with you."_**

**_ "You love me that much?"_**

**_ "Of course, I do." Reid kissed her shoulder. "I love you more than my life."_**

**_Gatsby turned around so she was facing her boyfriend._**

**_ "There are people that are after me. They want me dead. And they will kill you too if they find out about us."_**

**_ "Then I will do what ever I can to protect you. They're going have to get through me."_**

* * *

Gatsby looked at the mirror once more. When she did, she saw something different. She wasn't looking at her reflection in her eyes. She was looking at Spencer's. His smile, his eyes, his whole demeanor was reflected. Gatsby gasped in awe and looked at Remy who had a knowing look on his face.

"Spencer Reid is my everything," She said in tears. "I want to marry him."

Remy smiled as he came over to hug his friend.

"Well, let's not keep our guests waiting," He said, wiping Gatsby's tears.

"Gatz! Is everything okay?" Penelope Garcia's voice came from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Pen."

Penelope opened the door and Reid brushed past her.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?" Gatsby asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Remy added.

"I'm not superstitious, Remy." Reid said.

"I tried to stop him, Gatsby," Garcia confessed. "But he was insistent."

"That's okay," Gatsby said. "Spency, everything went wrong but all I could think about was all the times we spent together."

"That's all I could think about too," Reid said, coming over to Gatsby. "I was so scared that I would ruin your life but Garcia showed me that I wouldn't."

"You're not going to ruin me. You saved my life."

They shared a deep, loving kiss that lasted for two minutes. It would've gone on longer, had not Remy interrupted it.

"Guys? You're supposed to save that for your wedding which starts in less than an hour."

"But my dress is still too small. What am I going to do?"

"Don't fret, Powerpuff Girl," Garcia assured. "I got a backup."

Gatsby looked at Garcia in question. "You got a _backup wedding dress?" _

"Always come prepared. Now, you boys get out so I can make her beautiful!"

* * *

_**You are the light, to my soul.**_

_**You are my purpose, You're everything.**_

_**-Jason Wade**_


	3. Because You Love Me

_**Everyone! This is the Last Chapter of my CCoAC Wedding Bells Challenge! Please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Because You Love Me**

* * *

Derek Morgan ran in the hotel lobby to look for his future nephew. He caught sight of Spencer Reid exiting the hotel with Remy Laurent.

"Yo Reid, is everything alright?" He asked. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Don't worry, Morgan. Everything's fine. Gatsby had some trouble and Garcia's taking care of it."

"You're not running away from this, are you?"

"No, never."

Derek smiled. "Alright, Pretty Boy. Let's get you freshened up."

* * *

Virginia Beach never looked so lovely. Everyone was in his or her best, waiting for the bride. Reid waited anxiously, along with Remy for the wedding march to begin. Gatsby wanted everyone to participate in his or her own way and she was having it. First, coming down the walkway was David Rossi carrying his two-year-old goddaughters, Isadora and Minerva Reid. The girls were wearing matching turquoise dresses with purple sashes. Reid smiled. Even at two, his girls had developed their own personalities. Next up, were Shane and Kimiko Tennyson, two of Gatsby's trusted friends. Kimiko was wearing a turquoise and white kimono. They separated to their perspective spots. After that, it was Emily Prentiss and Kent Bradley coming down the walkway. Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner followed shortly after. Then it was Celeste Bradley, the matron of honor. She was wearing a purple dress with a turquoise sash. After her was Penelope Garcia, the maid of honor. She wore a turquoise dress with a purple sash. Of course, Garcia put her own twist on it by wearing a feathered headband. Then it was David Algérnon, Gatsby's son, carrying the rings and Olivia Johnson, Remy's daughter spreading the flower petals.

Finally, it was time. Everyone stood up as the Bridal March played on the percussions. Spencer Reid couldn't believe his eyes. Escorted by Derek Morgan was Gatsby Algérnon. She was wearing a gold dress with purple butterflies all over it. The dress was elegant and Garcia did a wonderful job picking it out. As Gatsby slowly walked down the walkway, all of the moments she and Reid had came rushing toward the surface. Reflecting on all of those memories more than confirms her decision that Spencer Reid is the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with.

Reid's mother said: "When you're ready, the right girl will show up when you least expect it." Gatsby was just a friend to him but that friendship turned into something more. As he looked up to see his bride coming closer, Reid caught his breath. He was in awe this beautiful woman. And now she's will be his wife in a few minutes. Reid stepped forward to meet Morgan and Gatsby halfway. Morgan kissed his niece's hand before handing her off to Reid. The young genius led Gatsby up to the minister.

"This is it," Reid whispered. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gatsby said.

The minister cleared his throat before he begun:

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to witness the union of Spencer Andrew Reid and Gatsby Cecilia Algérnon in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred vow that should never be taken lightly. A sacred vow of promise between two people to spend their lives together forever. So if there is anyone has reason that these two _should not _be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked at each other, not saying a word. Reid looked at Gatsby for any sign of objection. She just squeezed his hand tightly.

"Very good," the minister said. "Spencer and Gatsby have prepared vows for each other.

Gatsby realized that her vows were ruined, a wave of nervousness crashed over her. Garcia and Remy looked at each other in worry. Then Reid spoke up.

"I'll go first," He began. "Gatsby, I'm a genius. I excelled at everything. I can give you a complicated formula of calculus if I could. But I could never understand love. I know I loved my mom but that's how far my love went. Then you came and you excelled me in that department…" Tears flowed through Reid's eyes. "Our first night together, all I wanted to do was see you again, then I fell in love with you and I wanted you happy. Then I knew about your past and I wanted you safe. Gatsby, you're a beautiful, intelligent young woman, a genius agent, wonderful mother and my best friend. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel like you're worth something."

Gatsby was crying by the end of Reid's vows. Now it was her turn.

"Wow, I don't know where to begin," She said. "Except for the truth: I didn't have the picture perfect life. I went to a boarding school and I did okay. But I…got hurt. I was raped . And that caused me not to trust anyone. Then this sweet, innocent, geeky genius comes to my life and completely turns it around. You're a great father to David, to our girls. You're my best friend and you're a fighter. That's what I love about you. That life throws things at you and you dodge them like they were baseballs. You make me want to be a better person. And I'm not afraid anymore because I have you there to protect me. I love you, Spencer Reid."

"I love you too, Gatsby Algérnon." Reid croaked.

There wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Even the minster was crying. Clearing his throat, he went along with the program.

"Uh..ahem. Do you Gatsby Cecilia Algérnon take Spencer Andrew Reid as you lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Gatsby said.

"And do you, Spencer Andrew Reid, take Gatsby Cecilia Algérnon as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Reid said.

"May I have the rings please."

Garcia and Remy took one ring from the pillow David was holding. Remy gave his ring to Reid while Garcia gave hers to Gatsby.

"Spencer, place your ring on Gatsby's left finger."

Spencer put the ring on Gatsby's left ring finger

"Gatsby, place your ring on Spencer's left finger."

Gatsby put the ring on Spencer's left ring finger.

"Now by the power by me invested by God and the state of Virginia," the minister concluded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has yoked together, let no man put apart. You may now kiss your bride."

Reid looked at Gatsby lovingly as he engulfed her in another deep kiss. Everyone in the audience cheered and whooped at the newlyweds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce the newlyweds: Dr. Spencer and Gatsby Reid!" The minister announced.

* * *

Gatsby couldn't stop looking at her ring. She couldn't believe it! She was Dr. Gatsby Reid! Well, Dr. Gatsby Algérnon-Reid. She hyphenated her last name. Either way, Spencer Reid was her husband, she was his wife. Leave it at that.

"You know if you stare at that thing long enough, you'll go blind." Reid teased.

Gatsby laughed and punched his arm. "Shut up. I'm just admiring this ring. I can't believe this was your mother's."

"Yeah, her wedding gift to you for not making it."

"We'll get to see her on our way to our honeymoon."

There was a clicking of glass and everybody looked at Garcia's direction.

"Hello, awesome people," She began. "I like to make a toast to the wonderfully happy couple that is Spencer and Gatsby. I've known them since 2003. I've seen how awesome and genius they are when they are solving cases and kicking Unsub's butts. But I've also seen how human they are when they're around each other. Like there was this one case we had where Gatsby was exposed to deadly anthrax and Reid didn't know what to do. It was the first time I've see both of them helpless. This doesn't seem like a typical congratulatory wedding toast. I'm sorry…" The audience laughed. "My point is that Reid never left Gatsby's side even when the odds seemed dim. And when he had to leave her side, he kept his promise to her to tell her son the truth. You two have always been there for each other, through thick and thin. I'm proud to know you, to call you my friends. I wish you an infinity of happiness together. To Spencer and Gatsby!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Spencer and Gatsby!" They said. Gatsby came over and hugged Penelope really tight. Reid followed suit.

"Thank you, Penelope." He said. "For everything."

Garcia shrugged. "What are friends for but to heat those cold feet of yours. Now go dance with your wife."

As Penelope watched Reid and Gatsby dance to _Mirrors _by Justin Timberlake, she thought about how true love works. And judging from today, it works in weird, mysterious ways.

* * *

_**We loved with a love that was more than love**_

_**-Edgar Allan Poe**_


End file.
